blazingdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Code of Chivalry
The Code of Chivalry is a list of rules in which the dragon knights have sworn to follow. It is constantly being added onto and revised by King Allfire. The Chancellor writes lines for him when he comes up with them. In Season 2 he seems to be replaced by Princess Flame (which is ironic in that she often finds some of the lines to be ridiculous). Suggestions can be placed in the suggestion box. This is how Count Geoffrey got King Allfire to add in a rule to not harm rabbits, which nearly brought about the downfall of Camelhot. At one point, Allfire was considering rewriting the entire code. Known lines *17: A knight cannot deface any weapon that was forged specifically for a member of the Square Table *37: A dragon knight must always stop to pick up litter *52: A dragon knight always toasts the guests *64A: A squire shall be indebted to any lord who saves his life, regardless of his present allegiance to another lord *74: When a dragon is in the dumps, he must stand tall with chin up and wear a smile *81D: Should Lord #1wish to win back his squire from Lord #2, he need only complete the Save the Squire quest *97C: Every dragon must obey the code, no matter how ludicrous it may seem *118: A knight must always weigh the odds *322: When the going gets rough, fight fire with fire. *323: A dragon knight will never blow his own horn *325: A trusty squire shall never liken his employer to an animal, mineral or vegetable of any type, tubbers being a particular *327: Dragon knights must always put the seat down *328: A dragon knight of the Square Table never leaves his toenail clippings scattered about *398: A knight must always look spiffy *401: A knight must always save a damsel in distress *401 Section B: Strictly prohibits knights from giving up their weapons, as they are needed on the battlefield *405: Whatever knight defeats the king shall win his crown and the state *408: No knight shall ever put his own greed before the needs of his king or queen's greed﻿ *414: All knights must be of the little boy persuasion *444: Any pigs disguised as chickens be disqualified *507: Likely something along the lines of not trying to hurt or kill babies *511: Something along the lines of "A dragon shall never do impressions", such as a squire impersonating a knight *701: Once a contest is announced, it must be open to everyone, including serfs, small furry animals, and lowlife slugs *814: A dragon can never wimp out on a bet *881: A knight shall never treat a damsel solely as an object of beauty *896: Prohibits knights from carrying maps *Unknown number: Something along the lines of not beating up a weak defenseless girl *Unknown number: A dragon knight must accept all challenges *Unknown number: A dragon knight will never harm a hair on a bunny's head. (Essentially added by Count Geoffrey) *Unknown number: A dragon knight will accept a job well done as reward enough *Unknown number: Should a squire's life be saved by a new lord, the squire need only save the lord's life in return thereby making the debt even steven (added by or at the suggestion of Princess Flame)